Adventure Through Sinnoh
by Jaimon Kirkland
Summary: A boy name Jack son of Top coordinators Dawn and Kenny of Twinleaf embarks on a Journey to not only to follow in his parents footsteps but to also become the strongest in sinnoh
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** The Dream begins

 **MY name is Jack My goal is to not only be the strongest trainer but to also be top coordinator like my parents. We'd lived together in Twinleaf town for a long time that is until my dad was given an offer to become the new gym leader of Pastoria city. Ever since then I rarely see my dad. Well hopefully this journey will allow me to see him again. Alright enough with the details time for action.**

* * *

" _Ladies & Gentlemen I am proud to present you with our top coordinator Jack from Twinleaf town." Said the announcer. Everyone in the audience were clapping when I held up the grand cup._

Seconds later

" _Piplup use hydro pump" I said. And Piplup unleashed a powerful water type move which made its mark. "Milotic is unable to battle Piplup wins which means the Victor is Jack from Twinleaf town." Confirmed the referee. "And there you have it folks Jack, top coordinator is also the strongest trainer here in sinnoh. Everyone in the stadium clapped their hands when I held up the trophy. I even notice Cynthia herself clapping then she came up to me whispering "I look forward to having a battle with you." That was something special coming from her. Everyone, was chanting that is until something was hitting my head._

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a Piplup pecking my head. "Argh! Piplup what are you doing?" "Jack! Hurry up before your late with that meeting with the professor" she shouted. When I was shocked to see what time it is I got out of bed , brushed my teeth, got out of my pjs, put on fresh new clothes, and was down stairs ready. "there you are sweetie now as you may know the contests for the grand festival starts today. So to enter you need to have two Pokémon with you if not they won't allow you to compete okay." "Got it thanks mom." I went on my way to sandgem town.

3 minutes later

"Made it, Sandgem town." I took out my sinnoh guidebook. "Now according to this the research lab is right next to the Pokémon center." It took a while but I was able to find the research lab. "This must be it." I entered to find Pokémon out of control and a scientist trying to keep them under control. I knew I had to do something so I took a leaf somewhere outside and just whistle into it which released a beautiful melody that calmed the Pokémon the Scientist sat down in relief. "Phew, thanks kid you sure saved me there." "No, Prob listen I'm looking for Professor Rowan do you know where he is?" "Um, He'd retired years ago his grandson Roman is the professor." "Really? Where is he?" "Well, you see he ain't here. He left to retrieve a feisty Piplup that escaped when the Pokémon started going wild." "Do you know where he currently is?" "Not entirely, but last time he contacted me he said Piplup was in lake Verity." "Lake Verity? That's in the western part of route 201 thanks."

5 minutes later

"Lake verity it's so beautiful." I said admiring the scenery. "Aargh!" "Huh" I looked to see where the sound was coming from. That's when I saw a man in a white coat and a Piplup facing an what looks like an Ursuaring. I ran to the man "Are you Okay sir." The man forcing himself up said "I'm fine but Piplup" then he went back down. That's when I Noticed Ursuaring sent Piplup sprawling with a slash attack. And just when Ursuaring was about to end it I jumped in to save Piplup but got slashed in the back. "Aargh! Are you Okay Piplup?" Pip-lup; Piplup said looking surprised. Just then Ursuaring started to launch what looks like a hyper beam. That is until Piplup launched a bubble beam attack at Ursuaring's head stopping it from unleashing hyper beam. Then I noticed Piplup jumping bubble to bubble hitting Ursuaring with a pound attack and a strong one to because Ursuaring was sent running. "Wow Piplup you were amazing just great" I complimented. But instead, of a Thank you I get a pound attack. "Aaargh!" I was knocked to the ground pretty hard. "Gee, you're a feisty one aren't you." Then I remembered "You're the Piplup who escaped the research lab meaning your Professor Roman" I said pointing to the him. "heh heh! You guessed it." He laughed.

Hours later

After, resting up and making it back to the Research me and the professor had a chat. "Kid, I can't thank you enough for what you did today." "You don't have to it was nothing to tell the truth." "Ah! But it was something you see most trainers would never do that they would either run away or give up on their Pokémon." "Really?" "I'm afraid so" he said. "So I take it you're here to get a Pokémon?" "yes sir" Do you know who you want?" "Yep" "Wow normally people would come here then think about what to get but you already know what you want. So who is it?" "Piplup" I said confidently. "Piplup? Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure" "If you say so but I should tell you that Piplup don't like being in a Pokéball so you must let it travel with you." "I can deal with that" I assured him. "Piplup meet your trainer" Piplup entered. "Hey piplup I can't wait to enter gyms and contests with you and other friends we may meet along the way. But Piplup just rolled its eyes. "heh heh, hey um professor can I use your phone by any chance." "Sure, why not" "Thanks"

Seconds later

"Hey mom" "Hey sweetie did you get your Pokémon?" "Yep, and here it is" I said showing here Piplup. "Gee, we are like one big happy family choosing the same Pokémon for our partner." "Yeah" Just then Mom's Piplup started acting weird when he saw my Piplup. "Oh boy; Piplup at it again." What do you mean mom" "Jack I think your Piplup is a girl because my Piplup is a male and is falling in love with yours." Hearing that made my Piplup blush. "Wow Piplup's a girl." I said surprised. "Well it doesn't matter because as long as we have each other we can't lose." "Now, that's the spirit I expect from you on your Journey, Good luck sweetie me and your father will be rooting for you every step of the way." "Thanks mom." And with that mom hung up I took a deep breath and lifted up "alright Piplup let's do our best and win both the Sinnoh league and the grand festival what do you say?" After hearing that Piplup smiled in agreement. Starting a friendship.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Make sure you read my other Fics and leave a review about it Okay.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Piplup and The Shinx

**Chapter 2: The piplup and The Shinx**

 **Last time; Jack received his very first Pokémon piplup at Professor Roman's lab. Now, in this chapter we are going to catch a Pokémon and if you read the title you would know who it is. Now, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **At the PokéMart**

Jack was stocking up on supplies but ran out of money before he could buy any Pokéballs. "Oh well, at least we stocked up on potions. 'Kay piplup time to hit the road" Jack said noticing piplup wasn't where he put her. "Uh? Piplup?" Jack ran out of the PokéMart only to bump into a Professor Roman. "Oof!" they both said when they hit the ground. "Oh! Dear" said Professor Roman Jack on the other hand, was easing his head and was able to see who he bumped into. "Oh! Professor I am so sorry about that." "Nah, it's alright. Now what's the hurry?" "Piplup is gone she must've wandered off somewhere" Just then we heard a familiar sound a familiar sound. "That sounds like Piplup!" "Then we better go then." We heard the sound coming from route 202 and after arriving piplup was face to face with a black & blue lion cub Pokémon. "Ooh! Who could that be?" asking fascinated by it. "It's a shinx" assured Professor Roman. "It looks awesome I totally want one." "Well, what are you waiting for?" "Well you see I spent my money on potions and couldn't get any Pokéballs." "Hm, lucky for you I have some I can lend you." "Really, that's great thank you professor." "Now, in order for you to catch shinx you need to weaken it" instructed the professor. "Got it! Alright piplup show 'em what you got okay use bubble beam" but piplup just used pound while shinx used tackle and hit piplup on the head leaving it a bump. "Come on piplup bubble beam let's go" but piplup kept ignoring Jack and started battling her way but the way it's going shinx won't be getting caught that easily. "Piplup you have to listen to me" but piplup started launching a pound attack at shinx and shinx started charging at piplup surrounded by electricity. "Be careful Jack that's spark which can cause piplup serious damage." "Piplup quick get out of the way!" but it was too late as the attack hit piplup leaving piplup paralyzed on the ground. "Piplup!" and with that shinx went on his marry way while Jack ran to check on piplup. "Piplup, are you okay? Piplup!" "Come on, we'll take piplup to the Pokémon center back in Sandgem town." "Right! Hang on Piplup."

 **Back in Sandgem town**

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy please you have to help my piplup" pleaded Jack. A woman with pink hair dressed up like a nurse and when she saw piplup she was worried. "Huh! What happened?" "You see I sent my piplup into battle against a wild shinx trying to catch it but apparently I underestimate it and we lost." "I see, I'll see what I can do" and with that a gurney came with a big pink Pokémon wearing the same hat as Nurse Joy. I put piplup on the gurney and watched them through a window. "Come on, Piplup you have to make it you just got to make it."

 **10 minutes later**

I heard the door open and out came Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy; Please tell me piplup going to be okay." "Don't you worry Jack, your piplup will be fine it just need some rest I say in the morning it should be full of energy." "Thank you so much Nurse Joy" and looked at piplup through the glass. I went to Professor Roman's lab to see if he has any Pokémon food he gave me some that water types would love he also gave me 5 Pokéballs and what he called a Pokédex it records data about a Pokémon. I went back to the Pokémon center and poured Pokémon food in a bowl and went to piplup's room. When I got there piplup was gone it wasn't anywhere in the room. That's when I noticed an opened window and went to it didn't see any trace of piplup. I decided to go look for it but it looks like it will take forever to find it that is until I ran into shinx and from the looks of it was the same shinx from before because it glared at me. "Look, I'm not here to battle you shinx I need to find piplup can you help me?" Shinx started to loosen up a bit and started moving forward. I'd followed it to find a waterfall where'd I find piplup I hid behind a bush to see what she was up to. So far it used bubble beam and pound to try and smash a boulder so far, have been leaving cracks in the rock but seems to not give up. Piplup charged at it with a pound attack only to start filling pain in its wing I can't look at it anymore and decided to jump in. "Piplup! Please stop it's too dangerous you're not in good shape." "Pip-lup, Piplup, Piplup, Pip-lup" said piplup really angry. "Oh! Piplup are you upset about your battle with shinx?" "Pip-lup" she assured him. "You must really hate to lose and that losing that battle must've made you really upset. I hate losing too so we're alike in a way." "Pip" "Alright let get back to training what do you say?" "Pip-lup" it looks as if piplup would smile but decided to hide it. We been training all night until we were able to smash that boulder. "You did it Piplup now we can't lose." "Pip-lup" "Now, looks like you have a score to settle with a certain Pokémon. Do you?" "Pip-lup" That's when shinx appeared looking ready to battle and even though I couldn't tell apparently piplup could because she was ready to fight too. "Gee, we can't wait until morning" Both Pokémon looked at me as if to say seriously. "Alright, Alright, I know when I'm beat alright piplup let's do this" and shinx started using tackle. "Piplup use bubble beam and slow it down" Piplup fired a more powerful bubble beam stopping shinx in its tracks. "Wow, piplup your bubble beam is even stronger from when you faced ursuaring. Now, why don't you show him your pound attack" and piplup started charging at it with its wing glowing while shinx started charging at piplup with a spark attack. Moments later both Pokémon ended up on opposite sides both Pokémon are looking tired but neither one seems to not want to quit. That's when I noticed shinx using tackle instead of stopping it with bubble beam I decided use an old contest move my mom used in her day all we had to do was wait until. "Now! Piplup spin and dodge it" seconds later piplup was behind shinx. "Bubble beam!" and piplup fire a series of bubbles hitting shinx from behind making shinx hit a tree making it unconscious. "I hope this work go Pokéball!" Jack shouted and threw a Pokéball at shinx. The Pokéball started moving side to side then it stopped. "We did it, we did it we caught shinx" I said happily. "Thanks, Piplup I couldn't have done it without you" Jack said before noticing piplup was asleep.

 **in the Morning**

"Jack I'm happy to let you know both piplup and shinx are both in fighting fit" confirmed Nurse Joy. "Thanks, Nurse Joy. Shinx come on out!" and shinx came out of his Pokéball energetic. "Hey, shinx my name is Jack and this is piplup our goal is to be Top coordinator and champion in Sinnoh and would be happy to have you the team to fulfill it what do you say hands in the middle" and I put my hand out and hoped the others agree. Piplup put her out on top of mine and hope that shinx feels the same and when shinx turned around we felt sad that is until we saw shinx's tail on top of piplup's hand. "Shinx welcome to the team our first stop is Jubilife city that where a contest will be held. So; What do you say we come up with something for the preliminaries ok. "Pip-lup" "Raw-wr" both Pokémon said in agreement. "Alright Jubilife city here we come!" And off they went to Jubilife.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Next Chapter date: 2/18/17**

 **Pokémon**

 **Piplup (F): (Pound, Bubble beam, Bide, ?)**

 **Shinx (M): (Tackle, Leer, Spark, ?)**

 **So I hoped you'd enjoyed it until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Battle the Siblings**

 **As Jack continues his way to Jubilife City for the Pokémon contest our hero has been Training for it. Of course, most trainers travel with friends that help them become better trainers. In this fic you'll learn how battling and traveling with friends can be fun than traveling alone. Now on with the show.**

* * *

"Alright piplup use bubble beam." "Pip-lup,lup,lup" and piplup was inside a bunch of bubbles. "Now, use bide" with that piplup started glowing giving the bubbles a beautiful glow popping them leaving beautiful sparkles. "Wow, piplup that was amazing keep it up and we'll get a ribbon for sure." "pip-lup" "Alright, shinx its time to train you for the battle stage" and shinx yawned and stretched its body ready to train. "Remember shinx the battle stage is where you battle but you need to do more than inflict damage you need to do it while making your moves beautiful okay" and shinx just rolled its eyes as to say whatever. "Alright let's begin" just then we heard an explosion. "What was that?" Jack wondered and he and his Pokémon ran to where it came from.

 **In the middle of the forest**

A guy with purple hair with a light purple jacket blue pants wearing a silver ring on his finger. There was rustling in the bushes and seconds later. "Carvanha, water gun" and a Pokémon looking like a piranha unleashed water from its mouth and into the bushes which revealed a shinx and when the kid threw the Pokéball it bounced off it with nothing happening. The kid looked at it wondering what happened. "Shinx there you are! I thought I never catch up with you" "Um-Hm!" "Huh! Oh sorry about that you see the shinx you see here is mine" "Hmph, well I appreciate it if you and your Pokémon stay out of my way" "Reginald, be nice" said a girl with blue hair wearing a pink and white shirt with blue jeans wearing a gold ring on her finger. "I'm so sorry, Reginald can be a bit grouchy sometimes" "No problem My name is Jack and this is piplup and shinx" "Nice to meet you my name is Rheo and you met my brother Reginald" "You guys are brother and sister?" "Obviously" said Reginald getting annoyed. "Reginald! So what brings you here?" "You see my goal is to win the sinnoh league and become top coordinator" "Really, well I guess that also makes us rivals you see my goal is to be top coordinator and Reginald's goal is to win the sinnoh league." "Really than how about a battle what da ya say? "Well I'm up for a challenge" said Rheo accepting Jack's challenge and they went to two ends. "Let's make it simple one-on-one " "Got it, shinx! I choose you!" and shinx went on the battlefield ready to battle. "Buneary I choose you!" "Bun-eary" and a rabbit looking Pokémon appeared standing on its ears and jumping on its feet. "Cool Pokémon" I complimented then took out my PokéDex.

 **PokéDex**

Buneary, the rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies.

PokéDex put away…

"We better watch those ears" Thought Jack. "Alright, Jack you go first" "Right shinx use tackle" and shinx started charging head on at buneary. "Buneary bounce" moments later buneary was in the air. "Now use dizzy punch" buneary started falling getting ready to dizzy punch shinx. "Shinx intercept it with it with with spark" Shinx surrounded itself with electricity and jumped. Both attacks collided resulting in an explosion. It was amazing to see that both Pokémon were still standing after that. "Alright, shinx tackle" shinx was getting ready to tackle it. "Oh! Please buneary bounce" and buneary was in the air again but Jack just smiled. "Now jump and use spark" and shinx started charging with electricity, jumps and hits buneary with a high-speed spark leaving Rheo speechless "Bulls-Eye!" Jack shouted. "Bu-buneary" buneary got up but was paralyzed. "Awesome shinx here's our chance use leer" shinx was leering buneary down. "Now charge and finish it with spark" shinx charged up and used spark. "Buneary hurry and dodge it!" but it was too late buneary got hit leaving its eyes swirling and unable to battle. "You did it shinx! Way to go!" "ra-Rawr" and I gave shinx a hug. "You sure chop me down to size Jack your shinx is really something" Complimented Rheo. "Thanks Rheo, Alright Reginald what do you say to a battle?" "Whatever" said Reginald not caring. "Same with Rheo, one-on-one Ok!" "Fine, carvanha stand by" and appeared was the same Pokémon from before. "Carvanha?"

 **PokéDex**

Carvanha, the savage Pokémon. Carvanha can swimany foe that invades their territory. Their fangs are sharp enough to tear out boat hulls.

PokéDex put away…

"Looks like we need watch out for those teeth. Piplup I choose you!" and piplup jumped in ready to fight. "Okay, Jack I'll let you go first" "Right, piplup bubble beam go" and piplup fires a series of bubbles. "Carvanha use aqua jet" Carvanha started charging at the bubble beam inside water. The result was a tie with both Pokémon still ready to go. "Piplup use pound" with its wing glowing piplup charged at carvanha. "What was that?" "Protect, it's a move that protects the user from any attack" explained Rheo. "Cool move" "Ready to give up?" asked Reginald. "After I'm starting to have fun No way!" Jack said excited. "If that's what you want aqua jet!" "Piplup use bide" piplup started glowing and aqua jet hits its mark but piplup still stands. "Hmph! Trying to redirect mine damage back at me carvanha use bite" carvanha kept on biting piplup but piplup refused to fall. "Carvanha it's time for the the final bite!" and carvanha hits piplup with a super powerful bite. "Piplup now let'em have it!" and piplup released bide causing a lot of smoke. After the smoke cleared both Pokémon fell to the ground ending the battle in a draw. I ran to pick up piplup. "Piplup thanks you were great out there" "I have to admit that was a great battle" said Reginald. "Thanks your carvanha was great too. If you want we could travel together to fulfill our dreams more" "Travel together?" said Reginald. "I'm in!" shouted Rheo. "Hm, looks like I'm in too" agreed Reginald. "Alright, next stop Jubilife city!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And so Jack Made new friends and traveling companions making his journey a bit interesting and now it's off to Jubilife City where Pokémon Contest will provide Jack or Rheo with they're first ribbon as the journey continues.**

 **Next Chapter Date: 3/4/17**


	4. Chapter 4: The Eevee and the Rheo

**Chapter 4:** An Eevee for a Rheo

 **As our heroes continue their way to Jubilife city in sight of Jack's and Rheo's Contest our heroes decided to stop for a little lunch. And just what it said in the title Rheo gets a new Pokémon on our Journey in this chapter. Now let's move on.**

* * *

"Phew-ie! You sure know how to cook Jack" complimented Rheo. "Thanks, I learned a lot from my mom" said Jack not deserving all the credit. "So when do we continue on to Jubilife? Asked Reginald ready to go. "Right after we pack the blankets and wash the dishes" "Ah man!" said Rheo feeling bummed about having to clean up. Jack took out a bucket and filled it up with water from the lake "Alright, everyone time to clean up" and so the Pokémon pitched in and helped me with the dishes while Reginald and Rheo took care of folding the blankets. After everyone finished we'd continued on to Jubilife city. While we were walking we heard a cry of a Pokémon coming from behind us and when we turned around we saw a strange looking Pokémon with brown fur and light brown tail going down the river. "That Pokémon needs help come on!" said Rheo. And she jumped into the water and swam to the Pokémon "Rheo! Carvanha come out!" shouted Reginald. "Car-car" "Now, go get Rheo!" "Piplup you go help out too" "Pip-lup" and both water Pokémon swam to Rheo the best way they can. Once Rheo grabbed hold of the Pokémon carvanha was able to bite gently on Rheo's shirt sleeve and Piplup was pushing Rheo to help carvanha swim Rheo to shore. "Phew, thanks carvanha return." "You were awesome too Piplup thanks; Rheo are you alright?" asked Jack making sure she is alright. Rheo coughed out a lot of water trying to get some air "Rheo are you okay?" "Yeah, I'll be fine" she said and revealed the Pokémon we saw in the river. "Now, who could this Pokémon be?" I wondered as I took out my Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving.

Pokédex put away…

"So this is an Eevee wow I heard about it before but I didn't think they'd exist" "Here you go Rheo" said Reginald as he gave her a towel. "Thanks" and she dried herself and eevee off. "Ee-vee" said eevee looking very happy. "My you look lot better, now eevee tell me what happened?" asked Rheo. They talked for a while and finish. "Okay, it said that it was kidnap by some thieves and managed to escape by jumping into the moving river. "That would explain how it got into the water; but wait how did you know what eevee is saying?" asked Jack. "Let's just say Rheo has the power to read the minds of certain Pokémon." "Really, that's cool." "It also said that it was trying to swim to shore but the rapid was moving so fast that it couldn't do it. So thanks to us it didn't pass its home but its still far from it." "Hmph, so now what?" "Simple we help it get home!" "Do we have to?" asked Reginald wanting to move on with the journey. "Yes" said me and Rheo at the same time. "Alright, eevee where do you live?" "vee-vee-veee!" "She said she lives with a woman Sarah in a brown house in the forest on this route." "Alright, then eevee lead the way" "vee!" and we followed eevee until it made it home safe and sound. We followed eevee the best way we can but there was a problem there was a big ravine of course there is a bridge but from the looks of it I say it's been here for years. "Okay guys we're gonna have to go one at a time." "Ah! what why?" complained everyone. "look I want to hurry and get eevee home but one false move we won't make it back on the road to jubilife city so we need to take it nice and easy and go one step at a time. Okay?" "Fine" said everyone accepting defeat. Jack crossed the bridge first, second was Rheo and third was Reginald. "There you see that wasn't so bad" said Jack. "Yeah! Right" said Reginald irritated. "Come on let's continue" said Rheo setting eevee down. We continued on going through every obstacle that stood our way some of them were very tough but we were able to pull through. At long last we got out of the forest and spotted a house surrounded by water but with police tape "ee-vee-ee-vee!" eevee shouted jumped in joy. "That must be it" said Rheo. ""Yeah but how are we supposed to get there without a boat it's too big and deep to swim to" said Reginald. We could use those sticks to make an oar and a raft all we need now are vines to keep the sticks together" said Jack. "We'll go look for some and while you get those sticks ready for us to make the raft" suggested Rheo. "Got it, Good luck you guys" Said Jack. And Jack started putting the sticks together until the others come back with some vines.

 **1 minute later**

"Jack we're back and found some strong vines" said Rheo. "Great job! Guys now let's get started on this raft" "Right!" and everyone worked together to build the raft.

 **Seconds later**

"We did it!" "Yeah!" "Now, onward!" and we rowed to the house we got closer what we're seeing is a tall blonde old woman talking to Officer Jenny. When they got to shore they went to see Officer Jenny "Officer Jenny what's going on?" "Eevee is that you?" said the old lady. "Vee" and eevee jumped out of Rheo's shoulders and onto the lady's. "Excuse me, but is your name Sarah?" "Why yes like how do you know my name?" "Eevee told us and where to find you. We were on our way to Jubilife city when we saw your eevee going very fast down a river and that's when we saved it and bring it back here to you." "Well, it was actually Rheo who saved it we just stood there and hoped that she made it back" assured Jack don't want any credit for doing nothing. "So question, what happened who and how did they steal eevee?" asked Reginald. "I couldn't see because the room was filled with smoke and when it cleared eevee was gone" said Sarah. "Well you three than I thank you for bringing this eevee back" said Officer Jenny. "Nah, it was nothing" said Jack. "Um, excuse me your Rheo right?" Sarah said looking at Rheo. "Y-Yes; Look I've been thinking that maybe those criminals will be back for eevee so I was wondering if you could take care of eevee for me on your journey." "Are you sure?" "Its best way for eevee to be safe so what do you say will you?" "It all depends eevee do you want to come along?" "Vee-Vee" said eevee in agreement. Rheo took out a empty Pokéball and eevee tap the button at the center of the Pokéball and went inside it. The middle button of the Pokéball flashed red and white until nothing happened. "This eevee is all mine!" "Oh! One more thing take this" and Sarah gave her a red rock with fire sign in the middle. "It's a fire stone it will allow eevee to evolve into flareon when the time is right" assured Sarah. "Thanks this will help when the time comes" said Rheo accepting it. "So if you want I can give you a lift but unfortunately the closet I can take you is to my base of operations in bewilders forest" assisted Officer Jenny. "Bewilders forest? Hm that takes us closer to Jubilife city we'll take it" said Jack. And off they went to bewilders forest.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **After catching eevee Rheo now has two** **Pokémon and is now eligible to enter the contest and as our heroes fly to bewilders forest there journey to Jubilife city continues.**

 **Next Chapter:** 3/18/17


	5. Ursaring of the Forest

**Chapter 5:** Ursaring of the Forest

 **As our heroes continue their journey they fly towards bewilders forest where they hope to get closer to Jubilife city where Jack or Rheo will earn their first ever sinnoh ribbon.**

* * *

"Alright everyone we're almost to bewilders" announced Officer Jenny "Thanks Officer Jenny" we said showing our gratitude. When we arrived and landed we saw a lot of reindeer looking Pokémon around Jenny's station "Whoa, look at all the stantler" "Stantler?" Jack took out his Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon. Its large curved horns subtly bend the air around them, which creates a mysterious warp in reality.

Pokédex put away…

"Officer Jenny what with all these stantler?" asked Rheo "Well you see there lives a wild ursaring living in this forest scaring the stantler and stealing their food." "But why would it do that?" asked Jack. "Well this forest is full of stantler who are peaceful Pokémon who can easily get scared and when that happens they would use their powers to warp space to escape but apparently it don't work on Pokémon who have a strong spirit and this ursaring must have a whole lot of it then again in this forest ursarings are considered king." "King of bewilders forest? Sounds like a strong Pokémon" said Jack "Which is why I want to catch it" said Reginald who hasn't said anything ever since we landed. "Why you?" "Because I want to, and besides I always love a Pokémon with spirit" "Hmph, I would love to protest but I'll allow you to have it mostly because I don't do to well with ursarings" "And I doubt an ursaring would be the right Pokémon to use in contests." "Then its decided Officer Jenny where do we find this ursaring?" asked Reginald. "I'm not sure but what I do know is that if there is food around then you can expect it" assured Officer Jenny. "Wait! How about trapping it" said Jack "What do you mean?" "Allow me to explain first, we dig a hole and cover it with leaves; Next, we leave a basket of fruit and wait for ursaring to come, and ta-da ursaring falls in the hole and we caught it for good" "That may work" said Officer Jenny. "Now, all we need are shovels" "I think I may have some in the office I'll be right back" and off went Officer Jenny. "Alright operation catch ursaring and save the stantlers and their home is a go!" "Yeah!" And everyone started the preparations.

 **Few hours later**

"Okay the preparations are set now we wait for ursaring to take the bait" they waited for a while and there was no sign of ursaring anywhere. It's nightfall and there still no sign of ursaring or any other Pokémon in sight Jack and Rheo were asleep but Reginald was doing his very best not to fall asleep but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't keep his eyes open and went to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Our heroes woke up and saw the basket of fruit still there "I guess ursaring was sleeping last night" "that or he probably didn't like the fruit" seconds later we heard a roar ant it was a familiar one to Jack because it brung back memories of the day he got piplup. "Huh, it's Ursaring!" said Jack taking out his Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. An excellent tree climber, it snaps trees with its front legs, and eats the fallen fruit.

Pokédex put away…

"Now, we need to time this right got it!" "Got it!" we waited for ursaring to either fall for our first trap or fall for our plan b trap. Ursaring was looking around his surroundings and grabbed the basket by bending over the trap which triggered plan b "Now!" shouted Rheo through a small microphone giving her buneary the signal to bounce and take the basket away from ursaring leaving it totally surprised. "Bun-eary-bun-bun-bun" said buneary being proud of itself and angering ursaring on a rampage to attack buneary making it its signal to run. Buneary was hopping as fast as it could to lead ursaring further down into our plan b trap. Buneary started speeding up finally reaching us "good job, buneary but we're not done quite just yet you have to lead him to our second okay?" "Bun-bun" said buneary ready to go as we hid behind the bushes. Just as ursaring finally caught up looking tired buneary was at the far end taunting ursaring and running away leaving ursaring even more angry going after it at that moment ursaring fell right into our trap and down into our second hole. "Alright, it worked!" "Yeah but it will climb back up soon so what do we do when he comes up?" said Reginald "Leave it to me I already know what to do besides that was part of my plan" assured Jack "Could he had planned this far ahead" thought Reginald a little surprised.

 **Few minutes later**

Ursaring was almost out the hole but lucky for them they not only made a deep hole which makes it a little difficult for anyone to climb up on their first try and it also give our heroes a chance to finish whatever they have to do. After a few tries Ursaring finally made it out of the hole looking more angry than before "Phew-ie looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said Rheo looking at an angry ursaring "Jack this part of your plan better work" said Reginald "I hope so too Reginald" said Jack. Ursaring turned to see us and our Pokémon looking at him "Reginald now!" "Right, carvanha aqua jet!" carvanha started charging at ursaring surrounded itself in water, "Piplup use bubble beam, shinx use spark!" Piplup fired a barrage of bubbles which surrounded carvanha's aqua jet and shinx charged at ursaring surrounded by electricity assisting carvanha, "And finally eevee use tackle!" And eevee went to assist her new friends the three attacks combined and hit ursaring leaving ursaring ready to be catch. "Reginald now's your chance!" "Right! Go Pokéball!" He shouted and threw a Pokéball at ursaring sucking ursaring inside it. The Pokéball wiggled three times until ta-da ursaring is caught means ursaring got a new Pokémon "Alright, Reginald!" cheered Rheo. "You did it man!" "I guess I couldn't have done it without you" said Reginald probably his way of saying thank you.

 **Back at the station**

"I can't thank you enough for helping me and thanks to you the stantler can now get and eat their food without an ursaring scaring them." "Well, Reginald is the one you should be thinking he's the one who caught ursaring" said Jack "Yeah but Jack if it wasn't for your plan and traps I would never had caught" said Reginald not taking all the credit. "You know what I think? I say you all helped" said Officer Jenny. "Thanks Officer Jenny, whelp we better be off" said Jack as he and the others went on their way. "Bye officer Jenny!" "Good luck!" "And take care!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **After helping a group of stantler our heroes have saved the homes of dedicated** **Pokémon and now it's off to Jubilife city** **where Jack or Rheo will have a chance to earn their first ribbon as the journey continues.**

 **Next chapter:** 4/9/17


	6. Chapter 6:The Lost Gligar

**Chapter 6:** The Lost Gligar

"Alright shinx use charge and then spark!" Shinx got surrounded by light blue sparkly electricity and charged at ursaring leaving it all sparkly and unable. "Way to go, shinx nice work!" "ra-rawr" said shinx in excitement. **It's a beautiful and busy day for our heroes as they head towards Jubilife city the goal of which for Jack or Rheo to earn their first ribbon.**

* * *

Shinx was panting quite a lot "You're tired huh, ok how about a break I think I saw river with some fresh water on our way here" I said to get excited. "Me and Reginald saw some sweet looking berries so how about we split up" suggested Rheo. "Great idea, we'll get the water and you guys can get our lunch" "Right!" said Rheo and Reginald at the same time.

 **At the river**

Piplup and I were gathering water for everyone while was drinking lots of it from the river. "Don't drink too much shinx you may not have enough room to eat" said Jack. When we finished piplup noticed something purple floating in the water and went in to retrieve it "Hey, piplup where you off to?" wondered Jack seeing piplup swimming towards something. When piplup got back to shore with the purple thing Jack turned it over to see what it was "Whoa, it looks like a scorpion with wings could it be a Pokémon?" He wondered as he took out his Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Gligar, the Flying Scorpion Pokémon. It glides using the membrane attached to its arms and legs, and attacks the face of its prey with its claws.

Pokédex put away…

"I wonder how in the world did a gligar wound up flowing down a river" Jack wondered as he went back to the break spot with it.

 **Back with the others**

"Guys, guys, quick we need to help this gligar!" Jack said rushing to his friends "What happened to it?" asked Rheo. "We were gathering water at the river until piplup saw it floating down the river and swam to get it. "Let me take a look at it" said Reginald as Jack handed it to him. Reginald leaned over to check if it was breathing and pushed down on its stomach to force the water out and after a few tries gligar was able to gain conscious. "Well, well looks I was able get all the water out" said Reginald seeing gligar up and ready "Gli-garrr!" shouted gligar looking scared. "Whoa, hold on there little buddy there's no need to be scared we're friends" said Jack picking him up. "So gligar how'd you wind up flowing down a river?" asked Rheo giving it a towel. "Gli-gli-gli-gar!" "What's he saying?" "He said he's part of a flock of gligar being led by their leader gliscor. They were heading south until it started to rain and everyone went to a big tree slept there for the night just then lightning lit up the sky and struck the branch it was sleeping on causing gligar to fall into the river and float away from its flock" "Gli" said gligar crying. "Don't cry, we'll get you back to your flock" said Jack wiping away the tears. "Gli-gligar!" said gligar giving me a hug. "Alright gang we're off!" "And how do you suppose we find the tree gligar was in?" asked Reginald. "The river, all we have to do is follow it upward and sooner or later we may find the tree and hopefully gligar's flock. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Rheo and off we went. "After walking for what seems like forever we came across a huge lake. "Whoa, that is one big lake" "Yeah no joke maybe we should turn back there's no way we can cross this lake" "We can't we'd promise to bring gligar home and that's what we'll do!" Jack said. "Yeah but how are we gonna get across this lake without a boat?" asked Rheo. That's when I noticed something bubbling in the water "Hey, what's that?" Jack asked pointing to the bubbly spot. Just then a giant yet beautiful Pokémon appeared out of the water. "Wow, it's a milotic" said Rheo so excited. "Milotic?"

 **PokéDex**

Milotic, the tender Pokémon. They are considered the most beautiful Pokémon in the world they also help those who are in danger as long they are pure of heart.

Pokédex put away…

"Oh, Milotic can you please help us? We really need to get across this lake in order to return this gligar to its flock can you please help us?" "Lotic" said Milotic turning around and lowering its tail for us to get on. "Thanks Milotic!" "Yeah! Thanks" the moment I started to get on Milotic gligar became scared. "Guys, gligar seems to be afraid to be wet" said Jack. "Gligar is part ground type so it doesn't like being around water" said Reginald. "Okay, gligar I got an idea I'll temporally catch you and let you go until we get across 'kay?" "Gli-gli" agreed gligar and Jack tapped him on the head with the Pokéball thereby catching gligar. "Alright, were ready to go!" Jack said getting on and off Milotic went giving us a joyride across the lake.

 **1 minute later**

"Wow, that was best ride I ever been on Thanks Milotic" "Mi-lotic" "Here Milotic a little something for your trouble" said Jack giving it an oran berry. "Good-bye Milotic and take care" and off Milotic went back into the water. "Alright, gligar come on out!" and out came gligar "gli-gar!" "Okay, gligar we made it across now what do you say about continuing on along the river?" "Gli-gar!" said gligar in agreement flying on top of my head. We continue our way towards the tree no matter what came our way we were able make it through we walked and walked until we came across a waterfall "Gli-gli!" said gligar acting all excited. "We must be close all we have to is get up this mountain and we may be able to get to the tree" said Reginald "Yeah but how?" asked Rheo. Just then a strange thing looking like it's surrounded by vines with feet. "What's that?"

 **PokéDex**

Tangela, The vine Poké blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish.

Pokédex put away…

"Wait a minute, tangela knows vine whip maybe he can use that to pull us up" said Jack "That is a great let's hope it works" said Reginald. "Excuse me, tangela can you use your vine whip and pull us up" "Tang-tang-tang-tangela" "I see" "What it say?" "She said she'd help us only if me or Jack catch it and enter it in a contest" "Then you should catch it Rheo you we can have another Pokémon for a friend on our journey. "Ok, tangela I'm a coordinator and I'll give you what you want." "Tang-tang" said tangela lowering vines and for us to climb.

 **1 minute later**

"Wow, thanks tangela and as promise you can come with us" said Rheo as she put an empty Pokéball in front of tangela. "Tang-tang!" said tangela and touched the Pokéball and went inside the middle of the Pokéball flashed red and white until POOF! Tangela is caught. "Alright, I caught tangela!" congratulations, Rheo now on ward!" We walked, walked and walked until we saw a big tree surrounded by gligars. "Gli-gli-gli!" said gligar flying to them "We found gligar's flock" said Jack as they head to gligar's direction. "Whoa, what's wrong with the gligar?" "Well, according to Rheo the gligars are led by a gliscor" said Reginald looking around not seeing gliscor. "Well, I don't see a gliscor anywhere I wonder where it went. Excuse me gligar do you know where gliscor?" "Gli-gli-gli-gli-gli!" "What?!" "What? What?! What did he say?" "He said a strange woman riding on a salamance appeared and fired a weird laser at gliscor which turned it into a copper statue and took it away in a plane" "What?! No way what type of person would take Pokémon like that?" said Reginald. "I don't know but whoever it is they aren't going to get away with this gligars listen we promise to bring back your leader!" "Gli-gar!" said the gligars filled with hope.

* * *

 **To be Continued…**

 **Although our heroes were able to bring gligar back to his flock they now have a new mission and that is to find this mystery woman and save gliscor. Find out what happens in the next chapter as the mission continues.**

 **Next Chapter:** 4/22/17


	7. Chapter 7: Operation: Save Gliscor

**Chapter 7: Operation: Save Gliscor**

 **Last time on Pokémon, Our heroes found a gligar who floated away from his flock and decided to help it. However, after reuniting it with its flock they are forced to deal with another problem a mysterious woman with a salamance stole the gligars' leader. So now the question is can our heroes save gliscor? Read to find out.**

* * *

"Okay, So does anyone have an idea on how we can find this mysterious lady?" asked Reginald. "Gli-gli-gli!" just then another gligar flew from nowhere and landed in front of the gligars. "Gli-gli-gli!" shouted gligar. "Rheo, translation" "he said he found a plane the thief was flying in." "Alrighty then let's go!" said Jack setting the gligar they returned down. "Don't worry gligar we'll bring back your leader we promise" assured Jack. "Okay, gligar lead the way" said Jack looking at the other gligar. "Gli" said gligar leading them to where he saw the plane land at. "Let's go!" "Right!"

 **Hours later**

Gligar lead them to a house surrounded by beautiful flowers "wow, its beautiful here" said Rheo. They went to the direction gligar was pointing at. "Thanks gligar why don't you head back to your flock and leave the rest to us" "gli" nodded gligar flying back to the gligars. They hid behind a tree and spotted a girl and a beautiful Pokémon planting flowers. "Wow a gardevoir" said Rheo so excited. "Gardevoir?" said Jack taking out his pokédex.

 **Pokédex**

Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. It protects its trainer by expanding its psychic power making a small black hole. This graceful Pokémon has the ability to see into the future.

Pokédex put away...

"Wow, a Pokémon who can see into the future" "Out all the Pokémon in the world gardevoir is my favorite I always wanted to become top coordinator with a gardevoir by my side." "We know!." Jack and Reginald said at the same time just then a bunch of trucks appeared along with a woman riding on a salamance. "Guys, look" said Reginald pointing to what they should see. "Hm, that gardevoir would make big bucks I think I'll take it off your hands" she said pointing a laser gauntlet at gardevoir. "Gardevoir teleport quick!" and in seconds gardevoir disappeared. "Oh please!" she said pressing a button on her goggles trying to find gardevoir. "Salamance use hyper beam! Over there!" on command salamance fired a powerful beam to where its trainer is pointing at "raw-rawr!" "Gaaaar!" "Gardevoir!" shouted gardevoir's trainer. "Now" said the thief firing a laser at gardevoir turning her into a bronze statue. "Put it in the truck once its in we leave at once." "Yes ma'am!" said her underlings. "Guys we need to get to their plane and fast" "yeah but how?" "hm, I think I know how we can get there quick follow me"

 **4 minutes**

The plane took off after herding gardevoir and all the trucks in the plane but where are our heroes you may ask? Why their right here under one of the trucks. "Coast is clear let's go" "great idea using the trucks to get us inside undetected Reginald" said Jack very impressed. "Leave it to my brother to come up with something" said Rheo. "Okay, now for phase 2 we look for an air vent" "found it!" Said Jack. "Okay now we crawl through until we find a room full of Pokémon bronze statues. "Leave it to me I can feel there presence so I think I can find them" said Rheo. "In that case, Rheo lead the way" and through the vents they go. They crawled for what seem like forever until Rheo finally stopped. "What's up you find the Pokémon?" "Yes, but I was wondering how are we gonna get them out of here far from the ground?" "Maybe we can use Gardevoir's teleport move to teleport out of here and safely on the ground" suggested Jack. "That could work after all it's the only way off this plane for us" said Reginald. "Okay guys let's go!" and they dropped to the ground. "Let's get everyone there!" "right!" The moment they let the first Pokémon out the alarm went off. "Uh-oh!" "Everyone keep going we need to save gliscor and the others!" "hold it right there!" said the bad guys. "Rheo go free the other Pokémon me and Reginald will take care of these guys!" "Right!" said Rheo. "You ready?!" "let's do it!"

 **Rheo's End**

"Alright everyone your free now we need to get you all out of here!" "Hey you stop right there!"Rheo turned to see two more bad guys. "Everyone stay behind me!" said Rheo protecting the Pokémon.

 **Jack & Reginald**

"Ursaring slash! Let's go" "sa-ring!" said ursaring charging at drapion. "Drapion pin missile!" "piplup use bubblebeam!" "pip-lup-lup-lup!" said piplup firing bubbles only to be destroyed by the pin missile but it haven't stopped ursaring from using slash on drapion. "Now, shinx use spark!" and shinx surrounded himself with electricity and charged towards drapion. "Carvanha use aqua jet and assist shinx!" "Drapion use cross poison!" Drapion unleashed a purple X. "Ursaring use hyper beam!" "sa-ring!" said ursaring firing a powerful attack. They were evenly matched but when shinx and carvanha joined with the hyper beam it beat cross poison and defeated drapion. "No way! How could I lose to a bunch of kids!" "let's go help Rheo" "right!"

 **Rheo's End**

"Buneary dizzy punch!" "Hah! Aggron metal claw!" aggron's metal claw was able to get pass dizzy punch and hit buneary. "Glalie use headbutt" and glalie headbutted buneary knocking it out. "Eevee use bite on glalie!" with great eevee was able to make it to glalie and bite it knocking it out making it a one-on-one battle. "Oh please do you honestly think you can beat my aggron with that little eevee" "No, but lucky for me I have friends in high places" "What does that mean?" "She means us" seconds later a bubblebeam and aqua jet hit aggron. "What the...?" and the goon turned to see Jack and Reginald. "Aggron get rid of all of them with hyper beam!" "ag-gron!" "piplup use bide!" "pip-luppp!"said piplup surrounding herself in light and enduring hyper beam. When aggron's hyper beam stopped piplup was still standing and unleashed bide's power taking out aggron and blowing up the plane. Everyone is falling out of the sky just then gardevoir used its teleporting skill to get everyone on the ground where officer Jenny and gardevoir's trainer are waiting. "Gardevoir thank you so much for saving us" appreciated Rheo giving gardevoir a hug. "Gardevoir!" said gardevoir's trainer relieved to her Pokémon. "Don't worry she's safe and so are the others thanks to your gardevoir" "thank you, thank you so much" "don't mention it" said Reginald. "Hello gliscor my name is Jack and me and my friends are here to reunite you with your flock" "gli-scor" suddenly gliscor's flock came "looks like your friends couldn't wait" said Jack noticing a gligar in front of him. "Hm, I take it your the gligar we save from the lake right" "gli" "well gligar looks like this is good-bye I really am going to miss you" "gli" said gligar looking really sad. "Bye gligar bye gliscor take care of yourselves" and with that the flock were gone.

 **5 minutes later**

"Pokémon hunter Ji have been wanted in many regions hopefully her men can tell me anything useful that will help us catch her" "you'll catch her I know you will" said Jack. "Hey aren't you the officer Jenny from bewilders forest?" asked Rheo. "Oh no that was my little sister you met I came from jubilife city." "Jubilife city, that's where we off to" said Jack. "Oh then your not too far you'll be there in no time if keep walking down this road" "Thanks offiicer Jenny" "Well I'm off take care" "you too bye officer Jenny" and with that officer Jenny heads to Jubilife city. "I can't thank you enough for bringing back gardevoir" "it was nothing that's what good trainers do for Pokémon" "I don't know about you but I'm ready to hit the road" said Reginald "me too" agreed Rheo. "Bye good luck in your contests both of you" "thanks!" Jack and Rheo said at the same time.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **After long mission to save gliscor from the greedy hands of hunter ji our set their sights on Jubilife city Jack or Rheo will have a chance to earn their first ribbon as the journey continues.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A coordinator's ambition**

(Opening Music)

"Look it's Jubilife city" said Rheo excitedly. "We finally made it I can't wait for the contest" said Jack. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Reginald.

 **After rescuing a bunch of captive Pokémon from the greedy hands of the treacherous Hunter Ji our heroes have finally made it to jubilife city home of the Jubilife contest where Jack or Rheo have a chance to earn their first ribbon.**

* * *

 **At the Contest hall**

Jack and Rheo were waiting at the registration desk for the receptionist. "Hello there how may I help you?" "Yes, were here to register for the Pokémon contest" "Not a problem just give me your Pokédex and I should be able to register you" "Um, excuse me my dad registered me online like did you get it? my name is Rheo" "Let me check Rheo, Rheo, Rheo… aagh here it is from Veilstone city right" "That's me" "Okay then let me register this trainer and I will come back with both you contest passes and ribbon cases" "Thanks"

 **2 minutes later**

"Rheo , Jack you two are officially registered for the Pokémon contest here are your contest passes and ribbon cases and oh your Pokédex sir" said receptionist. "Thank you so much" said Rheo. "Well, I'm off to train" said Reginald "I'll go join you" said Rheo" "I'll join you guys later I have to call my mom first" "Alrighty, then see ya" and off Rheo and Reginald went.

 **At the Pokémon center**

"Hey, mom" said Jack excitedly. "Hey sweetie how's life treating you?" "Okay, I finally made it to Jubilife city" "That's great so are you ready for the contest?" "Yes, I've trained everyday with my friends and met lots of Pokémon now all that is missing is something nice to wear to the contest" "Don't worry I sent you a little something 3 day ago hopefully it arrives before the contest" "I hope so to thanks mom" "Well I better go someone got to make sure these Pokémon get along but don't worry I'll be watching and rooting for you here and remember no need to worry" "I know mom thanks bye love you" said Jack. "Excuse me nurse Joy my name is Jack from twinleaf town and was wondering if a package has arrived for me?" "Hm, let me check" said nurse joy. "Nope there's no package for you but I'll keep an eye out and let you know when it arrives" "Thanks" said Jack and off he went to join his friends for training.

 **On the training field**

"Carvanha aqua jet! Let's go!" and carvanha was charging at tangela surrounding itself in water. "Here it comes tangela!" "Tang!" said tangela taking an aqua jet. "Now use giga drain!" "Tang! Tang-ela!" shouted tangela grabbing carvanha with green glowing vines taking away carvanha's energy. "Hang in there carvanha use ice fang!" "car-car-van-ha!" and in no time carvanha got out of tangela's giga drain. "Can you still battle?" "Carv" nodded carvanha. "Alright then use bite" "Car-car-van-ha!" "Tangela stun spore!" and tungela unleashed yellow spores from its body. "Carvanha dodge it" carvanha was able to dodge most of the spores but "Car!" "Carvanha!" shouted Reginald when carvanha finally got hit with stun spore. "Now, tangela use vine whip!" "Tange-la!" tangela hits carvanha with vine "Now finish it with hidden power!" "Tang-el-a!" and with that hidden power made its mark leaving carvanha unable to battle. "Way to go tangela keep it up and we'll win the contest for sure" "tang-tang" said tangela super excited. "Congratulations Rheo" said Jack clapping and entering. "You call that a battle you got to be kidding me" said a mysterious voice. They turned to see a girl with big pink and purple hair wearing a pink and white top and blue & white skirt. "What are you talking about she won that battle fair and square on her own" said Reginald defending his sister. "I know that but come on you can obviously tell who was going to win before the battle even started she was using a grass type while her opponent went after with a water type" "Sometimes type advantages don't always decide a battle heck even a Pokémon who is at a disadvantage can pull up an upset" quoted Jack. "Do you honestly think he could've won with his carvanha? Hah what a joke" "And Who are you to say that?" asked Rheo really angry. "Hmph, if you must know I'm Holly Pokémon coordinator" "Really wow your just like us" said Jack happy to meet another coordinator. "Oh please like I would ever be compared to you two you see unlike you I already won a ribbon" said Holly showing them her ribbon. "Oh yeah well just you wait we'll see whose better!" said Rheo. "I guess we will but if you if you're going to battle the way you did today then you don't stand a chance in tomorrow's contest chow" said Holly leaving us with a fired up Rheo. "Well that was fun so should we get back to training" "That foul mouthed cretin! Tangela! We're gonna show her whose boss!" "Tang-tang" "Is she always like this when she's mad?" Jack whispered. "You have no idea" Reginald whispered back. "What are you two standing around for? Are we going to train or not?!" said Rheo already starting. Our heroes trained from dawn to dusk until all the Pokémon got really tired. "I'm tired can we go to the motel and sleep" said Reginald "Let's go heal our Pokémon first then we may go to the motel" said Jack "I guess your right after all buneary and tangela are going to need there strength for tomorrow's contest"

 **At the Pokémon center**

"Jack of Twinleaf town you have a package" said Nurse Joy. "Sweet thanks Nurse Joy" "What you get?" "A tuxedo a little something to wear to my contests ooooh I can't wait until tomorrow" "Okay you three your Pokémon are okay and ready for the contest" "Thanks Nurse Joy" "Come back anytime"

 **At the Motel**

At the motel Rheo was in the shower and Reginald was sound asleep as for Jack he was on the balcony staring at the Pokémon contest. "Piplup, shinx come on out" piplup and shinx appeared looking tired. "Piplup, shinx see that building over there? That's where we're gona earn our first ribbon and perform in front of people" "ra-rawr" "pip-lup" "this is our first contest all we have to do is do our best and we'll be fine so what do you guys say you're with me?" said Jack putting his hand out and shinx and piplup did the same in agreement. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for and remember win or lose we'll always be friends and friends 'til the end" "Pip-lup" "shi-nx" said both Pokémon very happy. "Whelp, time to get some shut-eye."

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And so we end another chapter where in the next chapter our heroes will be competing in the** **Pokémon contest. The excitement is guaranteed as the adventure continues.**


	9. Chapter 9:Jubilife Contest pt1

**Chapter 9:** Jubilife Contest pt.1

 **Today is the day you all been waiting for today is the Jubilife city Pokémon contest which begs the burning question who will emerge victorious?**

* * *

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" Jack hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. Jack got out of bed and did some morning stretches. "Alright today's the Jubilife contest I can't wait" Jack prepared breakfast and got ready for his big day. At the breakfast table Jack & Rheo were eating like crazy so they'll have plenty of time to train. "Uhhh, I'm surrounded by children" said Reginald really annoyed.

 **On the training ground**

After breakfast our heroes went to the training ground for some rigorous training. "So what Pokémon are you using?" "Well, I plan on using Buneary for the 1st round and Tangela for the 2nd round. What about you?" "Piplup 1st and shinx 2nd so what do you say we give it our all no holds bar!" "Right we may be friends traveling together but we're also rivals on the contest stage" "Right, after all there can only be one winner and its going to be me" "We'll see!" "Whew, this is going to be an intense contest" said Reginald watching the whole thing.

 **12:30 P.M**

"Ladies and gentlemen we are proud to welcome you to Jubilife city home of the Jubilife contest I am your proud announcer MC Mary and with me are our 3 judges first we have the chief of the Pokémon activities committee !" "I'm looking forward to quite a performance from every trainer participating" said Mr. Contesta. "Next, we have the president of the Pokémon fan club !" "Jubilife city is remarkable" said . "And last but not least we have Jubilife city's Nurse Joy!" "I treated and made sure every Pokémon were fighting fit so I can't to see them perform" said Nurse Joy. "Sorry I'm late" Rheo and Reginald turned to see Jack wearing a tux. "Wow, Jack you look awesome" "Yeah you look like a real gentleman as if you were made to be on stage" "Thanks guys" "May I have your attention please we about to start Round 1 the Performance round where coordinator and Pokémon show-off their moves and charm the judges and here is our first coordinator!" the curtains open to reveal Tori wearing a pink & purple dress. "Alright budew it's stage time!" And just like that a weird looking Pokémon came out surrounded by flowers. "Who's that Pokémon?" asked Jack taking out his Pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring.

Pokédex put away…

"Budew stun spore!" "Bu-dew" In seconds yellow spores were all over the stage. "Now use solarbeam!" Budew started absorbing all of the stun spore on the stage. "Release!" "Bu-dewwww!" And budew fired a solarbeam into the air and 10 seconds later the solarbeam exploded turning into fireworks. The crowd was at ah. "Combining two grass type moves then finishing up with an excellent firework show was an amazing cite to see" "True and also remarkable" "I've seen a lot of performances in my day but that performance takes the cake" "Well that performance was okay I guess" said Reginald. 'Actually that was perfect she used stun spore to turn that solarbeam into fireworks instead of an attack which was not too shabby' Jack thought. "And now we continue on to the next coordinator!"

 **3 minutes later**

6 coordinators were putting on quite a show be we now come to the two main events first we have Jack about to go. "Piplup! Take the spotlight!" And piplup came out surrounded by bubbles from its ball capsule. "Let's start things up with bubblebeam!" "Pip-lup-lup!" piplup surrounded itself with herself with bubbles. "Now use bide!" with that piplup started glowing which was attracting the bubbles completely surrounding piplup. Just when you think it is over piplup was able to release bide giving the bubbles an elegant blue glow before popping into beautiful sparkles. "Wow!" The audience were really impressed. "The most elegant way of using bide" "Besides remarkable" "A beautiful & strong bond & trust between coordinator and Pokémon" Piplup and Jack took a bow. "That was quite the performance" "Yeah" said Rheo feeling less confident than she was this morning. "Now, now pretty lady turn that frown upside-down you'll be great out there" said Reginald cheering his sister up. "Rheo you're up!" "Good luck out there Rheo" "Thanks" and Rheo ran towards the stage. On the way she ran into Jack "Good luck out there" "Thanks great performance by the way" before going their separate way they gave each other a good luck hi-5. "Our last coordinator is a girl all the way from Veilstone city please put your hands together for Rheo!" The curtains opened to reveal Rheo standing tall. Rheo took a deep breath and finally said "Buneary steal the spotlight!" And buneary made a star-like entrance. "Looks like Rheo is starting to get her confidence back" "You know it" "Alright, let's start things off with ice beam!" "Bun-ear-y!" just like that buneary made a giant ice rock. "Now, use cut!" "Bun!" and buneary was cutting up the ice like crazy and 10 seconds later after buneary was done the ice started to break and crumble leaving behind an ice sculpture of buneary. The crowd went crazy. "A true masterpiece the combination of art and cuteness kept me riveted" "It was truly remarkable" "It was cute seeing buneary make something so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off it"

 **At home**

Dawn was watching the whole thing on T.V. "Looks like Jack has a lot of work ahead of him" said Dawn enjoying the performances.

 **Back at the contests**

"Wow, my heart is beating like crazy" said Rheo taking a seat. "I'm glad you got your confidence back Rheo" said Jack. "You should be proud of yourself after all you and buneary put a lot of hard work onto that stage" said Reginald. "I guess your right I'm just glad that round is over" said Rheo full of relief. "I have to admit that was quite the performance" our heroes turn to see tori approach them. "But don't think you're in the clear we still have round 2 to look forward to" "I know that and I can't wait to mop the floor with you and everyone else!" "Sorry to keep you waiting but now it's time for the results to see who will make it to round 2. And after some tough decisions we finally have chosen the 8 coordinators moving on down to the next round."

* * *

 **This is it who are the eight coordinators to make it to round 2? Will two of those eight coordinators be our very own Jack and Rheo? Find out as the Jubilife contest continues.**

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10:Jubilife Contest pt2

**Jubilife Contest pt.2**

 **Sorry everyone my laptop** **got** **stolen and it took me a long time to get a new one. So, now I'm back and ready for fun.** **Last** **time Jack and** friends **were participating in the Jubilife contest and finished round 1 now they wait for the results to know who makes it to round 2.**

* * *

"Alright, we are now about to reveal the 8 coordinators who will move on to round 2 and here they are!" Mary pointed to the big where the faces of coordinators appeared.

 **1st & 7th:** Unknown guys

 **2nd:** Tori

 **3rd:** Rheo

 **4th,5th & 8th: **Unknown girls

 **6th:** Jack

"I made it!" Said Rheo so excited. "Awesome" said Jack. "Congrats you too" said Reginald. "Pip-lup!" Cheered piplup. "Okay, ladies & gentlemen tume for our second round and here is the battle board. So lets give the board a random shuffle and see our matchups" said Mary. The coordinators on the board were shuffled and revealed in a different order. "And here they are"

 **Board**

 **1st:** Tori vs Rheo

 **4th:** Jack vs Unknown guy

"Rheo vs Tori right off the back" said Jack totally shocked. "Perfect I can't wait to knock that smirk off her face" said Rheo all fired up. "Good luck Rheo i'm looking forward to facing you in the final round" "Same goes for you Jack"

 **On The Battlefield**

"This is it the moment you all have been waiting for get ready for the second round battles. The coordinator who can show off their most beautiful move and strip away the most points from their opponent in five minutes wins so let's get started with our first matchup; we have Rheo in one corner and Tori in the other we've got a five-minute time limit on the clock and we're on!" And the clock starts ticking. "Alright, Tangela steal the spotlight!" Shouted Rheo sending out Tangela. "Meditite its time to shine!" Said Tori sending out a pokémon floating on air. "Whoa, who's that pokémon?" Said Jack taking out his pokédex.

 **PokéDex**

Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon. Meditite uses meditation to increase its power, never skipping a single day of yoga training.

Pokédex put away...

"Meditite is a psychic/fighting type so I wonder how Rheo is going to handle it?" Asked Reginald. "Tangela! Go!" "Tang-tang-tang" "Rheo makes the first move"said Mary. Tori just stood there with her eyes close "I wonder why she ain't making a move?" "She must have something planned" "alright tangela use giga drain" said Rheo and green glowing roots came from the ground try to grab meditite. "Dodge" Tori said calmly. Meditite dodged it by floating higher in the air "incredible! Meditite dodged that attack without breaking concentration" said Mary. "How did meditite do that?" "It must've something to do with those psychic abilites it haves" explained Reginald. "Use vine whip!" tangela unleashed vines from his body at meditite. "Confusion" said Tori finally opening her eyes. "As though stopping time meditite stopped tangela's vine whip" "now send it right back" and with that meditite sent tangela's vine whip right back at her. "Amazing, sending that vine whip back gave meditite a lot of appeal" "Rheo better think of something fast she's only got 2 minutes left" said Jack. "We're not done yet tangela use hidden power" tangela unleashed hidden power which made contact knocking meditite from the air and onto the ground. "Alright tangela lands a perfectly hidden power" "meditite drain punch!" meditite charged in for an attack. "Dodge it!" Shouted Rheo but meditite was so fast tangela didn't have enough time. "Look at that a beautiful drain punch helps meditite regain health and earn big points. There's 30 seconds on the clock can Rheo make a miraculous comeback?" "Time's not up yet! Tangela stun spore!" Within seconds yellow spores were being fired at meditite. "Jump & dodge" and meditite dodged the stun spore costing Rheo some points and with 10 seconds on the clock it's all over. "Now hit 'em with a vine whip" "tang-eee-laaa!" And tangela went for the vine whip but before the vine whip could make contact. "Time's up! And our winner is

 **Tori:** 36 points

 **Rheo:** 24 points

Tori!" The crowded applauded loudly. "What an impressive way of using meditite's psychic abilities" "Yes remarkable as well" "I never seen a coordinator so calm, cool, and collected" said the tree judges in agreement. "Oh poor Rheo she lost" "Come on she must be feeling down" Jack and Reginald went backstage to check on her.

 **Backstage**

"Don't cry Rheo its ok there's always next time" "Yeah Jack's right you'll win the next one" " I guess you're right" said Rheo giving a little smile. "Alright guys it's up to me now wish me luck" "we hear you good luck" Jack and Tori have been winning their battles non-stop until finall it was their time to battle.

 **Battle Stage**

"Ladies and gentlemen we welcome you to our final stage of the Jubilife contest to my right is Jack and to my left is Tori!" "You can do it Jack take her down!" Shouted Rheo from the audience. "These two coordinators will face off against each and the winner will leave here with the Jubilife ribbon so if our coordinators are ready then let's begin!" "Shinx take the spotlight!" "Meditite it's time to shine!" Both shinx and meditite appeared for battle. "Shinx tackle now!" And shinx started charging head on. "Shinx starts thing off with tackle" "meditite meditate" meditite meditated then floated higher off the ground. "Amazing meditite dodged tackle without breaking meditate!" "Meditite drain punch!" Meditite went in for the drain punch. "Shinx intercept it with spark!" Both moves clashed creating an explosion and forcing both pokémon back. "Alright shinx use leer" "and shinx unleashes a leer but meditite doesn't seemed phased" "confusion" said Tori and meditite was lifting shinx off the ground. "Now slam him down" said Tori and in seconds shinx fell really on the floor. "That gotta hurt" said Reginald "No kidding" said Rheo. Shinx was getting up "shinx can you go on?" "Ra-rawr" "Okay, now's that's the spirit" "Enough time to finish this! Meditite meditate and then drain punch!" Meditite meditated jumped into the air and came down to shinx with a drain punch. "Oh man if that hits its all over!" "Shinx use flash!" Shinx started glowing which blinded meditite and cause it to miss its drain punch. "A splendid move shinx made meditite lose it concentration!" "Its interesting how meditite lost even more points when drain punch disappered" "Now my turn shinx use spark!" Shinx charged at meditite surrrounded by electricity. "Meditite dodge it!" "But meditite was still blinded and got hit by spark. "Shinx use tackle" shinx went in for the tackle but before shinx could make contact meditite regain his sight "now confusion!" Shouted Tori. "Once again meditite had caught shinx with confusion" "Shinx flash! Let's go!" And shinx let out a bright glow blinding meditite. "Tackle attack now!" And shinx kept on going and tackled meditite "And shinx pulls off a blinding combination!" "Curses meditite hasn't recovered his eye sight!" Said Tori angered. "Time for the finish shinx tackle" shinx went in for another tackle "Don't think I'll fall for the same trick again meditite meditate!" "Shinx spark!" And shinx was surroundin himself with electricity and moving faster. "Medi-titee!" Said meditite after getting hit. "A wonderul technique" "that combination was truly impecable" "Yes and remarkable too" "Ladies & gentlemen there is less than 1 minute on the clock" said mary. "Oh my gosh Jack going to win come on clock run out! Said Rheo so excited. "This battle is far from over! Meditite turn it around with drain punch!" Meditite came in with a drain punch. "Best defense is a good offense shinx tackle go!" "Shinx is going head on with a tackle attack" both pokemon were charging at each other while the clock was ticking down which is comming down the wire. "Medi-tite!" "Shi-nx!" Both pokémon attacks colided and the timer hit zero. "Our time is up and our Jubilife contest winner is

 **Tori:** 20 points

 **Jack:** 24 points

Jack!" "We won! We won!" Jack said giving shinx a hug. "Thanks shinx you piplup are the best" "ra-rawr!" "Alright Jack!" Said Rheo "Thatwas an amazing battle to watch" said Reginald clapping. " has the distinct honor of giving Jack the Jubilife ribbon!" "Congratulations and much luck into the future" "Thank you" said Jack accepting the Jubilife ribbon. "Alright I won ribbon no.1 the Jubilife ribbon!" "Pip-lup!" "Ra-rawr!" Both piplup and shinx jumping for joy. "Folks that puts an end to the Jubilife contest so let's give our winner a round of applause and we'll see you all next time!"

 **Outside the Contest**

"Your first ribbon congratulations" "Yeah we're really proud of you" said Rheo. "Thanks guys your the best" Just then Tori appered. "Tori?" Said Jack. "Look don't get it over your head you just got lucky. Next time we meet I'll be winning!" And with that Tori went on her way. "I wonder what's her problem?" "Losing isn't easy to accept" "Yeah remember how I was when I lost?" Said Rheo. "Alright guys its time to head for Orgeburgh city!" "I hear you Jack lets go" said Reginald and off they went to Orgeburgh city.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Strong strategies and combinations have earned Jack his first ribbon now our heroes head for Orgeburgh city where both Jack and Reginald will earn their first gym badge.**

 **Ribbon/Badges:** 1

 **Pokémon**

 **Piplup (F):** Pound, Bide, Bubblebeam, ?

 **Shinx (M):** Tackle, Leer, Spark, Flash


End file.
